Unknown Love
by Bella Gattino
Summary: No sex,  shocking I know ... but just a litle snippet into Jake and Bella's life as I see it.


I looked up over my glasses as Jake made a weird noise. "What?"I asked as he walked past the end of the bed toward the closet.

"The Middle Ages?" He replied from the closet.

"What? I'm a history teacher!"I replied.

I sighed as he gave me a look. "What ever happened to you reading the mushy gushy romance novels?"he asked as he stopped by the bed, putting the clothes he had in his hand on it.

"Why do I need romance novels when I have you?"I answered. _Good one!_ I said to myself. My smile died on my face as he gave me the look again. "So I'm not supposed to do my job?"

"No I'm not saying that. I just-" He started, but shook his head and stopped. "I'm getting in the shower."He turned to the bathroom.

"No, Jake, you just what?"I put the book down, something was bothering him and I wanted to know what it was. I hadn't noticed it until just then, and that in itself bothered me. I could usually read him like an open book.

"Nothing, I'll be back."He pulled the door together behind him.

I groaned quietly and let my head fall back to the headboard of the bed. "Great, now I'm gonna worry about this for a month," I said to myself and sighed.

I picked back up the book, but now the words all ran together and I knew I wouldn't be getting any more from it tonight. I closed it after placing my bookmark in it and laid it beside me on the bedside table. I slipped my glasses off and placed them on top of the book. I pulled the covers up and moved to lay down. I rolled over and looked at the bathroom door, with every intention of talking to Jake when he came out.

I woke up and realized that the house was quiet. I rolled over reaching for Jake to find his spot empty and cold. I turned on the light beside the bed and saw that he hadn't even been to bed. I sighed and felt the tension settle on my chest. I slipped from the bed, shivering as my feet hit the cold wood floors. I grabbed his black robe from the back of the door and wrapped it around me as I walked out of the bedroom. His office light was off, so I turned to the left and made my way down the stairs. Once I was on the ground floor I looked behind the stairs and saw that the hallway light to patio was off, so I continued toward the living room.

I smiled as I found him on his side asleep on the couch. It took me a minute to realize that the TV was on, since it was just white noise. I hated that crap so I pressed the power button to the TV.

"Jake, baby, wake up," I spoke to him quietly. I reached over and flipped the lamp on beside the couch. "Jacob. Baby, you gotta get up." When he slept on the couch, his back ached for days, his much larger body cramped onto the tiny couch. "Jake?"I said again, kneeling beside him on the carpeted floor in front of him.

"What?"His voice was quiet, his eyes still closed.

"You're on the couch; you need to get in the bed."I smiled at his sleepy face as his ebony eyes opened slowly. I ran my hand down the side of his face. "Come on."I stood and he nodded. I grimaced as he groaned when he sat up. "Are you okay baby?"I asked.

"Yeah," He said with a groan. "I'm getting old."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around him. "Maybe, but you're like a fine wine, you get better with age."

"Oh yeah. Sure sure."

"Oh shut up." I said and smiled up at him. "Go to bed. I'll be there in a minute."Curiosity had gotten the best of me, and I wanted to know what he was watching before I came in here.

"Okay."I watched as he walked past me and out of the living room.

I waited until I heard him start up the stairs, then I picked up the remote and flipped the TV back on. I was greeted with the white noise again, and I hit play.

It took me a minute to figure out which video it was. I knew it was home-made cause I could hear Quil narrating it.

_"And this is the forever grumpy Sam," Quil said in a high pitched voice. The screen wobbled as he spun the camera to show his face. "I still say that he has a corn cob up his butt?"_

I couldn't help but laugh. Yeah that was Quil for you. I gasped as the video spun back and it showed Jake and me.

_"Well well, here we have the two lovebirds. Bella, what would you like to say to the world?" _

_The camera zoomed in on me. "Well first I'd like to thank the world for not killing Quil for making such a horrible home video," I said and Jake laughed beside me. "Jake you shush, I'm coming back to you in a minute."_

_"Oh lord."Jake replied. _

_"Do you love Jake?"Quil asked with a laugh._

_"QUIL!"I replied blushing._

_"Oh I made her blush."_ _He laughed, "Not that it's that hard to do, but still I did it!" The camera shook as he did his victory dance._

_"Dude! Shut it off."Jake snapped. _

_The video panned out and it showed Jake looking up at me before Quil moved to his next victim. _

I watched the video as Quil went to find his next victim and I hit stop as my mind wandered back to that day.

_"I'm sorry,."Jake said as he pushed a wayward curl out of my face._

_"For what?" I could still feel the blush on my cheeks._

_"For Quil's dumb ass."_

_"It's okay."_

_"It's okay if you don't, ya know?"he said, wrapping his arms around me. _

_I placed my arms on his shoulders and looked down at him. "What are you talking about?"_

_"It's okay if you don't love me."_

_I stared down at him in disbelief. "You're serious, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, why?" He looked at me, confused now._

_"How could I not love you?"_

_His eyes lit up as he smiled, "So you do?"_

_"Duh. I think the flea bites has gone to your brain."_

_"I love you too," he said quietly and moved his hand up my back pulling me toward him. His lips were gentle at first but became more demanding as the kiss went on. _

"Bells?"I looked up when I heard him calling my name. "I've been calling your name for ever."

"I'm sorry. I was somewhere else."

"I can tell,"he said as he propped against the door frame. I took in his bare chest and smiled when I saw he was only wearing his boxers. "Where were you?"he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Just thinking."

"Nope, not going to work. I know you. You were thinking about something big. That's the only time you block out what's going on around you."

I sighed, and looked down at my hands, "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."He stood and I could tell I was close.

"You're lying."

"No."He sighed, "It's just I miss how we used to be."

"How we used to be?"I looked at him. I thought we were the same.

"I..."He started and stopped as if trying to find the right words. He sighed, "Fucking hell, do you still love me?"

"WHAT?"I stood from the couch the remote falling to the floor in a clatter.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do."I walked to him standing right in front of him. "What would ever make you think that I don't?"

"I just didn't know."

"How could you not know that I love you?"I reached up and ran my hand down his face. "Jake, I love you more than anything in the world."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest and sighed. "It's like we are so far apart from each other. I'm working, always on patrol, and you're knee deep in work. I mean Chele has her job but Embry seems fine. JB is always with Jared. I just miss all the times we were together all the time."

"Baby, I didn't know. I'm sorry."I pulled back from him and took his face in my hands, "Do you want me to drop a few of my classes?"I smiled up at him.

"Can you?"

"Of course, the term hasn't begun yet."

"I don't want you to give up what you want to do."

"I want to be with you, I want to make you happy. I'd walk to the moon for you."

"I know. That's why I love you,"he said and kissed me gently. He pulled back and I could see the light back in his eyes.

"How long have you been worried about this?"

"A week or so."

"Oh, I should kick your butt for not telling me!"

"I'll make it up to you," he said and lowered his lips to mine again.


End file.
